Cold Wind Blows
by Abluvion
Summary: "Cause some things just don't change, It's better when they stay the same " Luna/Draco


**Authors Note ;**

All characters in this fanfic belong to _JK Rowling._

Situations and feelings as such belong to me.

The first part of this fanfic is based on this part of the song **Cold Wind Blows by Eminem** ;

_Cause some things just don't change_  
_It's better when they stay the same_  
_Although the whole world knows your name_  
_So on the biggest days they came to see you spit on your game_

The last line of this fnafic is terribly cheesy but what the hell ;

* * *

I was dying, not in the literal sense of course; it was more mental than anything else. I was slowly slipping into the dark abyss of insanity. I couldn't believe that I was content with the insanity that engulfed me, it made me power hungry, salivating at the very thought of the murder of an innocent Muggle Born.

_Fuck._

Everyone around me was judging me, my mother, my ill father and my lord. I just wanted to be known for something great, and I needed to be known for completing my duty to the dark lord. I was positive that I would be freed once I murdered Dumbledore.

_I can't believe I honestly believed that._

Damn, when I stood at the foot of the castle, Luna Lovegood holding a wand to my forehead, smiling that odd smile of hers. Like she was pleased that she was going to be the one to finish me off, maybe hand me over to Azkaban, either way, I'd get what I deserved.

_For the first time in my life, I cried in front of a woman other than my mother._

Her grip on her wand weakened slightly when she saw her reflection in my tears, I wasn't trying anything. Surprisingly, I just wanted to cry, letting loose any last tie that held me to the deceased Dark Lord. Damnit, only hours before I had stood before the almightly Dumbledore, prepared to murder him, but I chickened out, caved under my own conscious.

_That bastard Snape stole my glory._

He walked out of that building a hero to the Death Eaters and I fled that castle as a coward, a fool, nothing but a child. Better yet, I was being held captive by Loony fucking Lovegood. I couldn't control my thoughts, I could hear my mother scolding me, Bellatrix laughing at my cowardly self, my father beating me, yelling at me, telling me I was a terrible son, how I had disgraced him.

_Ron Weasley walked past me that night and spit at my feet._

That was it, filthy Ron Weasley had outdone me in the end, he got the girl, he got everything, his friends had not perished and only one member of his family had died. I had nothing left, my family would surely disown me, I would be sent to Azkaban and I wouldn't be able to see the burial of my friends as such, the member of Slytherin who adored me and made me feel like I had a true home.

_Harry Potter, the boy that lived, the boy that died and was resurrected, he was a miracle beyond all miracles. He walked past me as well on that night, but he was different from Ron, he stopped and touched my shoulder, telling me I was a true man._

I wanted to punch Potter harder then I had ever wanted to punch him before. He made me sick to my stomach, the boy that lived could curl up and die for all I cared. That bastard knew everything and still tried to give a shit about my life. He could forget it, I didn't need pity from the likes of him.

_It was strange that I hadn't realized that I was still crying, and Luna Lovegood was still looking at me, but with her wand held against her side._

She began to slowly inch toward me, kneeling down so we could be face to face, I had been kneeling for quite some time under her glare.

She lifted her arms, and gently places them around my shoulders, placing her head on my shoulder, and somehow her head felt in place next to mine. She ran one hand through the back of my hair and the other rested on my back.

_She was comforting me, how odd._

" Draco ... It's going to work out ... I swear"

I leaned into her, lifting my own arms and placing them around her waist, holding her against my body. I wasn't sure of what to make of this moment but I let it happen anyways.

It seemed like hours had passed since she had wrapped her thin arms around me. She had so much strength in her tiny body, she kept me held in place, for I felt as though I would faint from exhaustion. Not from the battle, but years of exhaustion had built up from the time that I was born to this very moment, everything, the Dark Lo- Voldemort had fucked _everything_ up.

I wanted my life back, no scratch that.

_I wanted a different life, and as I held onto Luna I knew that somehow, it would be alright._

Even if the Crumble Horned Snorkacks had told her so.


End file.
